There are monitoring systems as an example of management object systems which are objects of maintenance or the like. In a monitoring system, it is required to record situations of emergency such as crimes and accidents in the form of video data without omission and without fail. Even in a case where a monitoring system has increased in scale and the amount of video data handled by the monitoring system has multiplied, the monitoring system is required to continue operating stably while recording video with high image quality.
Patent Reference 1 describes a monitoring system including monitoring cameras, a hub, and a recording device. The aim of the monitoring system is to record video data that is inputted from the monitoring cameras to the recording device via the hub without omission. In the monitoring system, the recording device monitors its own status, and when a usage ratio of a CPU or data accumulation volume of a buffer has reached or exceeded a prescribed reference value, a delivery-volume control notification signal for reducing a delivery rate is issued to the hub, by which the accumulation volume of the video data accumulated in the buffer is regulated and the delivery rate of the video data is reduced.